darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-01-17 - Death of Agrippa
Location: Outskirts of the Sullustan System The edge of the Republic core territories, the outer Sullustan System sees an equal smattering of Outer Rim and Inner-Core vessels passing through the vast darkness, punctuated only by the skein of galactic stars stretching for millions of light years in all directions. To turn one's ship toward inner Sullust is to journey to a world rumored to be a egalitarian paradise, but out here, only the yawning expanse of space can be evidenced. May it dull or sharpen the mind, according to one's proclivities and state of mind. Your next hyperjump, or a trip to Sullust awaits. Ships: Tiger Z95 Distortion UNA Courses (+fly): Hyperlanes (+hyperjump): Inward into Orbit of Sullust Expanse Forward Calamari Canal Back and Forward SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Distortion slides into view along the famous Mon Calamari Canal, dropping out of hyperspace to approach the Sullustan system itself. This Unaani Stinger is sleek and black, but still only a Stinger, and so it is a cautious approach that brings it nearer to orbit of Sullust. SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Tiger is coming out of the atmosphere, engines running at max as it pulls very complex maneuvers in the open space. But as the Stinger drops out of orbit, the Z95 straightens up and slows down slightly. COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "Attention Unaani Stinger, please identify yourself." SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Distortion rolls slightly as it catches sight of the Tiger; trajectory changing to bypass the Z95 if possible. COMSYS: (all channels) From Distortion, A cool, smooth male voice says, "This is the Distortion, identify yourself, rogue Headhunter. You bear no Sullustan markings." COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "This is Agrippa Junik, of Lightning Wing, we're hired in an official capacity by the Sullustan government. What is your business on Sullust?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Distortion, A cool, smooth male voice says, "My business is my own, Agrippa Junik of Lightning Wing. I come on behalf of the Tatooine and Yidrian governments, who are allied with President Pesiro. That is all you need to know." COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "Yidri has attacked Sullust. And Tatooine... interesting that you didn't mention Dantooine... where you keep your Y-Wings and your kidnapped girls. Orin." COMSYS: (all channels) From Distortion, A cool, smooth male voice says, "Yidri has done no such thing, Junik, and the last girl to sneak onto Dantooine was returned to her rightful Masters, unharmed. Either your wits, or your sources are not quite as good as you think they are. Now, power down and remove yourself from my path." COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "I suppose it was expensive to change the entire Yidrian Army Uniform, then. Considering the massive bomb you set off. You are to power down immediately or be destroyed." COMSYS: (all channels) From Distortion, A cool, smooth male voice says, "I think not, Junik. Pesiro's aid is something you need.. I do not believe you have the guts to fire upon his ally..." SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Distortion accelerates then, moving into a orbital run. SPACE: Distortion skips its combat action. It is now Tiger's turn to act. COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "You're no ally of Sullust." SPACE: Tiger fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Distortion and hits, heavily damaging it. COMSYS: (all channels) From Distortion, A cool, smooth male voice says, "I am according to Pesir-- you fool! You fire upon a legally present ship? You will pay for this, Junik... my patience with you is at an end!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Distortion takes several vicious hits, batted and pushed this way and that as it continues to break for orbit. SPACE: Distortion skips its combat action. It is now Tiger's turn to act. COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "I'm doing the galaxy a lot of good taking you out, Orin. I'm going to make sure you stay clear of Aure from now on!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Tiger moves in behind the Distortion, lining up the shot. SPACE: Tiger skips its combat action. SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Distortion barrel rolls as Tiger settles in behind it, and with each turn of the wings a laser cannon fires back at the Z95 Headhunter. Lightning streaks across the void of space as the Stinger returns fire, heading all the while for the planet. SPACE: Distortion fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Tiger but misses it. SPACE - Outskirts of the Sullustan System: Tiger dips down suddenly, out of the way of the Distortion attempts to fire upon him. Changing speed suddenly the Z95 slows down and turns his ship to face the Distortion again, accelerating hard as lasers open up on the Distortion again. SPACE: Tiger fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Distortion and hits, severely damaging it. SPACE: Distortion leaves the area, proceeding to Orbit of Sullust. SPACE: Tiger proceeds to Orbit of Sullust. Location: Orbit of Sullust(#3531Rnt) The great volcanic giant Sullust lies beneath you. Gold and brown are its dominant colors, with streaks of red and ochre ringing countless craters and painted occasionally like flares upon the ground where recent eruptions have scarred the land. Yellow and orange clouds fight one another for airspace above the dry world, occasionally combining to form fierce storms which prohibit either the landing upon or taking off from the world's surface. Beneath all of this dry and dire and sulfur-laden landscape, hidden cities flourish beneath the ground, benefitting from an extensive system of underground lakes, reservoirs, and rivers. At the polar caps of the planets, thick mantles of ice somehow manage to stay in place. Ships: Tiger(#5693TOn) Z95 Distortion(#4053TOn) UNA Courses (+fly): Landing Corridors (+land): Inward into Orbit of Sulon Airspace into Avuusid Airs of Glass Airspace into Sea of Pee'a Airspace into Yuto Pee' Idyllast into Idyllast Airspace Outward into Outskirts of the Sull SPACE - Orbit of Sullust: Distortion as more laser fire slams into the Distortion, the shields flicker and fizzle out; the hull searing and scoring from the heat of the bolts. Still it charges on, gaining on the planet itself, and arcing out over a large green swathe visible from the atmosphere. All the while it continues to roll, desperately seeking to slow down its pursuer. SPACE: Distortion fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Tiger but misses it. It is now Tiger's turn to act. SPACE - Orbit of Sullust: Tiger dodges out of the way, pushing off the line of fire from the Stinger. The ship is completely unscratched and comes back around as they both descend lower. SPACE: Tiger skips its combat action. COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "You really should stick to things you're good at, like murder." SPACE - Orbit of Sullust: Distortion dives on, making for the green land mass, which begins to sharpen and focus into view. More fire comes crackling out of its laser cannons, though by now the air resistance is tricky and fickle at best. COMSYS: (all channels) From Distortion, A cool, smooth male voice says, "You'd know more about that than I, Junik. But, if you dare, come find out which of us has the better talent for it. Coward." SPACE: Distortion fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Tiger but misses it. It is now Tiger's turn to act. You paged Palpatine with 'Super Rich Former "Trader" who is a Yidrian?' COMSYS: (all channels) Agrippa says, "*coldly* I think I'd like to just watch you go up in smoke from here..." SPACE - Orbit of Sullust: Tiger has lined up again, rolling out of the way of the laser fire and firing at an angle. SPACE: You target Distortion with Tiger's lasers. SPACE: Tiger fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Distortion and hits, critically damaging it. SPACE: Distortion leaves the area, proceeding to Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Airspace. SPACE: Tiger proceeds to Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Airspace. Location: Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Airspace(#3844Rnt) Not much to see around here but stars. Ships: Tiger(#5693TOn) Z95 Distortion(#4053TOn) UNA damaged Courses (+fly): Landing Corridors (+land): Up into Orbit of Sullust Pee'a Park West into Sea of Glass Airspace SPACE - Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Airspace: Distortion :hurtles on, sweeping down over the Yuto Pee'a Park, as it is revealed to be. The clouds burst asunder as it cannons downward, lasers damaged and many parts of the hull on fire. Yet the ship's systems seem to be working yet, and so on it plunges, seeking the landing zone desperately. SPACE: Distortion skips its combat action. It is now Tiger's turn to act. SPACE - Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Airspace: Tiger chases behind rapidly, watching the ship descend to land. The Z95 flies overhead picking up speed, and seems to be looping back around for an attack. SPACE - Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Airspace: Distortion lands without further ado, though under the circumstances perhaps crash is the better word. Either way a deep gouge is rent into the landing field of the picturesque Park, and smoke rises from the Stinger as it grinds to a halt. SPACE: You begin to bombard Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Park - Landing Area with 4 lasers at an accuracy rating of 50%. Targets: 1. Distortion ship 2. SPD Custom Officers 6 army BOMBARDMENT REPORT: The lasers hit Distortion ship, and DESTROY IT! BOMBARDMENT REPORT: The laser attack hits SPD Custom Officers 6 and kills two of them. SPACE: Tiger lands in Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Park - Landing Area. Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Park - Landing Area The large landing pad itself is made from the trunk of a cut down Cammora tree, the roots the stable support for the smooth wood surface that half leans out over a small ravine covered in a plethra of vines and mosses. A natural tree tunnel of Bespa trees arches down from the steps naturally cut into the trees roots and curves back towards the path to the distant mound that is the Flower Clock. A few rows of wooden lamps are set about the perimeter of the landing pad and down the path, the soft illumance giving even this area a romantic feel. Players: Things: Agrippa Tiger ship SPD Custom Officers 6 army Obvious exits: Northwest towards Great Oaks. Northeast towards Flower Clock. Shrieker VEE emerges from Tiger. Sullust: Yuto Pee'a Park - Heart of Forest The Cammora's that create the dense shade here also seem to screen off the rest of the planet and return it to an almost primal state. The giant roots that arch over natural pathways carry the luminant mosses and vine like flowers that create a living cloth for majority of the bottom half of the trees. The calls of the sentient mammals ring out in echos that play off the wooden walls. The wind through some of the hollow old branches send a chorus of haunting notes. Here the ground is like a cushion, created mostly of years of dead vegetation and layers upon layers of more moss. The few streams of light that make it through the larger trees give life to smaller woodland growth. Ferns uncurling their leaves and rubber like plants with large broad leaves fan out to try to take advantage of the warmth. A large rocky outcropping juts out slightly to the west, between two of the most gigantic trees within sight. There is a faint slant to it and with some careful climbing looks like it might be possible to scale. Further south the wood changes appearances and the riddled bark of the might Oak trees reaches up from the earth to try to rival the Cammora in height, but not quite. Here the sun streams in more readily, the forest appearing to be more welcoming. Players: Agrippa armed Aure Kaia Obvious exits: North towards Forest's Edge. Up towards Rocky Overhang. South towards Great Oaks. Shrieker VEE trots its way carefully into the room from the Great Oaks. The sudden rush of sound of the crash landing and bombardment has caused many of the animals to seek refuge and what is normally a forest filled with sound is now silent. Even the wind has died down and their is nary a sound. Except the careful, slow step of a man coming through the heart of the forest, and the slow whirring of an astromech droid. There is a whispered question from the man and the droid stops, lifting a little dish that begins scanning back and forth, but a mournful little wail indicates a negative response. Agrippa Junik stands here, a blaster at the ready as he glances around. Then he calls out, "Where are you, Orin? Who's the coward now?" There is a chuckle from the depths of the forest; something less mirthful than determined, and as the undergroth stirs there is a fizzle of scorched oxygen. A crimson blade of light emerges suddenly from the greenery, to slash at the droid's power couplings. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah ignites his red lightsaber. Vaal Hirah slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah swings his red lightsaber at Shrieker VEE! COMBAT: Shrieker VEE tries to dodge, but Vaal Hirah's red lightsaber strikes and shreds it. Shrieker VEE collapses, critically injured. There is a sudden shriek from the little astromech droid as his dome is cut right off and sparks go flying everywhere. But Agrippa is already moving, running backward he opens fire with his repeater, streaks of blaster fire joining the vibrating sound of the lightsaber. There is no mirth on his face, instead his eyes narrow as he aims the blaster bolts toward Orin-Vaal. COMBAT: You fire your SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater at Vaal Hirah! COMBAT: Agrippa's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds Vaal Hirah. And Orin is too late to save himself from the shot, reaching with the Force and his free hand to block its fury but receiving a wound in the shoulder for his troubles. Still, he does not appear overly injured, his weaponarm unaffected, and he springs forward to charge at Agrippa. The shadows of the forest seem to lengthen and deepen as he goes, a coldness creeping upon the air to envelop Junik. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah tries to terrify Agrippa! COMBAT: Agrippa controls his fear of Vaal Hirah. Agrippa laughs, "Not this time!" he says and opens fire again, pausing only to not run into one of the massive oaks. Blaster fire, however, is destroying both the Dark Evil Fallen Jedi and the oak trees themselves as they split and smoulder from the blaster fire. COMBAT: You fire your SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater at Vaal Hirah! COMBAT: Vaal Hirah tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Agrippa's blaster bolt hits and mauls him. The darkness erupts into flame as Agrippa fires again, and this time the shot strikes Orin in the chest itself. An anguished wail rends the forest air as the shot slips beneath his armour, but Orin's charge is not to be halted just yet. Adrenalin seems to keep his legs pumping, and as he bears down on Agrippa his lightsaber lashes out in fury -- the effects of the wound not yet kicking in it seems. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah swings his red lightsaber at Agrippa! COMBAT: Agrippa tries to dodge, but Vaal Hirah's red lightsaber strikes and shreds him, destroying Agrippa's Banded Collar Jacket. Agrippa leaps out of the way of the blade, but it cuts open his chest again, the sizzling smell of his own flesh burning him. He throws his repeater at the Jedi and runs as fast as he can. COMBAT: You throw your SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater at Vaal Hirah! COMBAT: Agrippa's thrown SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater hits and mildly wounds Vaal Hirah. The blaster hit's Orin in the head, and finally the gash in his chest appears to slow him down. The Sith slows to a halt, falling to one knee as he pants and seems to struggle with the pain. He does not give chase but as he lifts his head to watch Agrippa run a dark fire dances in his eyes. Orin slowly raises a hand, and spits out a curse as his fingers clench in his foe's direction. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah begins to choke Agrippa. COMBAT: Agrippa chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him. Agrippa begins to choke, and he falls down onto his droid, the jagged metal hitting him and cutting him lightly. But he's experienced THIS, also, and so he lies there on his back, and his hand draws back up, and a blaster is revealed. The pilot lay on the ground, his blood flowing freely from his chest as he pulls the trigger, sending a bolt at his nemesis. COMBAT: You wield your BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Vaal Hirah COMBAT: Vaal Hirah parries Agrippa's blaster bolt with his red lightsaber. But this time Orin's training does not desert him, and he raises his saber urgently in the nick of time. The blaster bolt ricochets away into the undergrowth as the once-Jedi swats it aside, and with a growl Orin turns his gaze upon Agrippa once more. Slowly, with laboured breaths he rises to his feet, and advances upon his enemy; the same hand remaining outstretched but no longer clenched. Orin's brow furrows with concentration. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah tries to rip Agrippa's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol out of his hands! COMBAT: Agrippa firmly holds his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Agrippa has a deathly grin on his face, his usually lightly tanned face is pale, his hair has fallen out of it's holding and he continues to pull the trigger, his teeth gritting, "I'll keep you from her... like I... should've done!" COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Vaal Hirah -- but you try not to hurt Vaal Hirah too badly! COMBAT: Vaal Hirah deflects Agrippa's blaster bolt back into Agrippa, wounding him. The bolt comes flying in, but once again Orin slashes his saber and with a hiss of a parry he sends the shot back at Agrippa, and keeps on coming. "No, Agrippa... you should have left both me and her alone... and none of this would have happened. But, you decided to interfere... always interfere... this is what it earns you.." He snarls then as he picks up the pace, breath coming heavy but the fire in his eyes seeming to keep his limbs moving. Out slashes his lightsaber, the ruby blade slicing for Agrippa's blaster hand. COMBAT: Vaal Hirah swings his red lightsaber at Agrippa's arms! COMBAT: Vaal Hirah's red lightsaber strikes Agrippa and grievously wounds Agrippa's arm. Agrippa collapses, critically injured. Agrippa pulls the trigger of the blaster again. But nothing happens. But that would be because the blaster is gone. In fact, so is the hand. Agrippa looks up at the jedi, and gives him a kick, not really able to put much effort into it anymore, But he is on the ground and he must fight! The kick connects, but only with the armoured greaves that Orin wears upon his legs; a clang is Agrippa's only reward for his efforts. Panting, wheezing but glaring still, the Sith looks down upon the maimed spacer a slow, gurgling chuckle escapes his lips. "So here we are at last, Agrippa... with no-one to save or rescue you this time.. No-one to stop what you have earned. But, before I end your miserable life.. tell me.. why? What was it that drove you to hinder me so? Did you simply desire what I love, and what loves me in return? Was that it...?" Agrippa pushes back slowly on the ground, his good hand moving him barely anywhere, and he coughs blood up and spits it in defiance, "You... I... should've stopped you... turned evil... I want... what's best for her. You... are... evil... for her..." he says as his chest rises and falls rapidly... but then he collapses upon his back. Agrippa Junik lies upon the forest floor which has become his death bed, black hair sprawled around his head, wet with his sweat and blood. His dark blue eyes seem to fade, and lose focus. His blood still seeps out from his wounds, but it is no longer pumped; His heart is still. His chest ceases to rise and fall, as his last breath passes from his lips and he passes from the world of the living. Fallen in battle. The once-Jedi, now Sith watches Agrippa die; he himself having fallen in his own way. Azure eyes twinkle and blink until with a grunt, Orin reaches up to remove a pair of blue contact lenses. His emerald gaze is revealed beneath, freed of the artifical hue, and the lenses he places upon the ground beside the spacer. Wincing and wheezing all the while he reaches up to start scratching at his neck; fingers clawing curiously into the skin there.. and starting to peel it off. Eventually enough is loosened for him to dig in his fingertips and slowly, painstakingly he begins to peel away his face. A second, tattooed one lies beneath it. Orin Lama-Shur rests the fake flesh also beside Agrippa, and says in a low whisper to the dead man: "You were Vaal Hirah's enemy, Agrippa Junik, more than you were Orin's. Thus, as you die, so does he, for I need him no longer and shed more than his face this day. Goodbye... I owe you little, but will promise your grave one thing.. Aure shall never be harmed." This said, he rises and deactivates his lightsaber. Limping, not looking back, he moves away to the forest's edge, leaving the corpse of his one-time friend and bitter enemy behind. The End Category:January 2008 RP Logs